1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a laser projector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an optical device in the laser projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical projectors have been applied in many fields since first being developed. They serve an expanded range of purposes, from use in consumer products to high-tech devices. For example, the optical projectors may be used in projective systems for projecting enlarged images to facilitate presentations given in conferences, or used in projection screens or televisions for projecting and displaying images in real time.
A conventional projector typically includes a light source module and an image processor. The light emitted from the light source module is collected by optical components and is processed by a filter and a color wheel. The processed light is supplied to the image processor and subsequently projected onto a projection screen.
With constant development of the projectors, a laser light source and a phosphor wheel have been utilized in the light source module for providing light beams with various wavelengths. However, the energy carried by the laser light beam is highly intensified, and the temperature of the wheel may be very high after a time of receiving the laser light beam. As a result, the phosphor on the phosphor wheel may be deteriorated which decreases the illuminating efficiency of the phosphor. As brightness requirements for projectors continue to increase, so does the energy carried by laser light beams generated therein. Hence, the problem of phosphor deterioration from the high temperatures is becoming increasingly severe.